


más vale tarde que nunca

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, la escritura esa técnica que no domino
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viéndolo desde esta perspectiva, Percy cree que venir a nadar al lago ha sido una mala decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	más vale tarde que nunca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> escrito para el [minifest percy nico](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com/181348.html) @ lj.

 

 

Viéndolo desde esta perspectiva, Percy cree que venir a nadar al lago ha sido una mala decisión. Y él tiene experiencia con las malas decisiones: ha visitado el puto Tártaro.

La cuestión es que Percy no es precisamente el tío que mejor se dé cuenta de las cosas. Annabeth se lo ha dicho. Rachel se lo ha dicho. Hasta su padre lo ha mirado con cara de pena, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Percy es consciente de que no se entera de muchas cosas porque no está en su naturaleza. Como cuando Annabeth se pasó una semana detrás de él dándole largas porque quería romper y Percy no se enteró hasta que Grover perdió la paciencia y se lo gritó en mitad del Campamento Metizo. O como en aquella otra ocasión en la que Quirón intentó darle enigmáticamente la pista para solucionar un caso de harpías y Percy se quedó a cuadros hasta que Clarisse puso los ojos en blanco y le prohibió entrar en el campo de entrenamiento durante tres semanas.

Sí, Percy es denso y él lo sabe.

Es tan denso de que después de todos este tiempo cometió el error de ignorar que Nico ya no tiene doce años.

—Dejamos las cosas aquí, ¿no? —dice el muchacho antes de quitarse la camiseta y lanzarse al lago.

Percy cree que es un buen hermano mayor. Algo inepto y testarudo en ocasiones, pero un buen hermano mayor. Lo que pasa es que cuando Nico sale tiritando del agua y le suelta "hostia, está helada" con una sonrisa, Percy tiene toda clase de pensamientos que un hermano mayor ciertamente no tendría.

Como que Nico no es un crío. Como que tiene un tatuaje que se pierde bajo la cinturilla del bañador. Como que le queda genial el aspecto de chaval húmedo y medio desnudo.

Como que, hostia puta, Nico ha crecido y está muy bueno.

—Fría —repite al final, como un absoluto gilipollas.

Nico se frota los brazos y corre a por la toalla. Percy intenta no mostrar un puchero cuando se cubre el torso.

 

*

 

Quizá es que necesita echar un polvo. Por la hiperactividad, las hormonas, todo eso. A lo mejor necesita echar un polvo _ya mismo_ porque no deja de mirar a Nico hablando con Rachel durante la cena, mientras su mente desvaría con pensamientos nada fraternales. Nico mueve una de sus manos durante lo que parece la discusión y los músculos de su brazo se tensan, estirando las mangas de su ligerísima camiseta negra.

—No sé si quiero preguntar —lo interrumpe Connor.

Travis y él lo están mirando con curiosidad, y eso en los hijos de Hermes es una mala señal.

—Preguntar el qué —murmura Percy, bajando la cabeza hacia su comida y evitando sonrojarse.

Travis se encoge de hombros.

—Tienes una cara de tarado ahora mismo... —Hace una pausa para comerse una patata frita—. Es decir, más de lo habitual.

Annabeth les gruñe entonces y los hermanos se miran con complicidad antes de levantarse de la mesa. Percy se lo agradece, antes de lanzarle otra mirada a Nico por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Desde cuándo el crío tiene esa fluidez con su cuerpo, joder?

—Tienen razón —comenta Annabeth de repente—. Tu cara de retrasado es más sorprendente hoy que de costumbre.

Percy se come una cucharada de puré y le sonríe a Annabeth con la boca abierta. La muchacha pone los ojos en blanco y a lo mejor Grover tiene razón y debería pasar menos rato con Clarisse.

—Eres tan sexy. No sé cómo pudimos dejarlo.

Al otro lado de la sala, Nico lo pilla mirando y le guiña un ojo.

 

*

 

Es normal que con veintidós años se cuestione su sexualidad, ¿no?

O sea.

Al principio se creía que esto de Nico había sido por su absoluta falta de atención. En plan, _chaval, cuándo has crecido_ seguido de risas tontas y mucha masculinidad.

Pero lo mismo después de haberse masturbado pensado en aquel enano que ya no es ningún enano, las cosas no son tan filiales como parecían al comienzo.

Sobre todo cuando Nico se mueve ingenuamente como si fuera sexo líquido y le dedica a Percy miradas conspiratorias cuando nadie presta atención.

O a lo mejor es que Percy empieza a perder el norte.

 

*

 

—Percy, ¿te hace practicar un rato con la espada?

Se tiene que morder la lengua para no contestar algo absolutamente fuera de contexto.

—Claro —responde, sonriéndole a Nico—, espera que me cambio de camiseta.

Esa tarde Percy aprende que es una mala idea hacer ejercicio físico con Nico porque corre el riesgo de que se le ponga dura al verlo jadeante y sonrojado.

Nico se lame lentamente los labios y se aparta unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Percy no está bien. Y su polla tampoco.

—Claro —miente.

 

*

 

Quizá preguntarle a Rachel si hay posibilidades de que se pueda tirar a Nico es pasarse de la raya.

Más que nada porque usar los poderes de Rachel para eso sería un desperdicio.

Percy tendría ligeras dudas sobre cómo, técnicamente, Nico y él son primos, si no fuera porque son semidioses griegos.

Joder, tiene que dejar de leer mitología.

 

*

 

Percy quiere lamerle a Nico los abdominales y lo que no son los abdominales.

Esa es la conclusión a la que llega una tarde mientras lo ve lanzar piedras al lago.

 

*

 

No lleva ni media cerveza. Ni _media cerveza_ , pero abre la boca y lo suelta entre risas.

—No sé cuándo creciste y te volviste tan guapo.

Al menos dice "guapo" y no "sensual", u "obsceno". Que también podrían aplicarse a la situación, ya que Nico está sentado a su lado con una lata de Coca-Cola y una camiseta demasiado ancha y rota como para cubrirle las clavículas.

El chico se tensa a su lado y lo mira con incredulidad, como si Percy acabara de confesarle que en realidad es Pan disfrazado. Así que Percy hace lo único que puede hacer: bebe como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Guapo —es lo que dice. Percy se plantea silbar inocentemente alguna canción después de echar otro trago, pero Nico le quita la birra de las manos—. _Guapo_ , has dicho.

Hay dos opciones: negarlo todo y culpar al alcohol (ridículo y poco creíble, pero efectivo viniendo de Percy), o lanzarse. Y qué es el sentido de la superviviencia cuando eres el hijo de un Dios.

—Eh, que lo digo desde mi absoluta masculinidad.

Nico alza una ceja, antes de apartar la mirada y asentir para sí mismo. El estómago de Percy se hunde como una piedra porque él conoce perfectamente esa mirada brillante y la situación está a cero coma dos segundos de írsele de las manos.

—Pues, vale —dice el chaval, antes de moverse de su sitio y arrodillarse entre las piernas de Percy.

Ah.

Eso.

—¿Nico? —carraspea Percy con una sonrisa de lo menos natural porque claramente _esto no está pasando_. Nico se relame los labios y frota sus manos contra los muslos de Percy—. Nico.

El chico se inclina hacia adelante, hasta que está más cerca de lo recomendado y sus pulgares presionan muy cerca de donde no deberían. La camiseta se confabula con su dueño y deja entrever más piel de la necesaria.

—Dime —responde Nico con los ojos oscuros como el carbón.

Si Percy tuviera neuronas funcionales ahora mismo se estaría preguntando en dónde cojones ha aprendido el hijo de Hades a comportarse así. Él nunca ha tenido esa agilidad cuando tenía dieciocho putos años.

—Te preguntaría qué estás haciendo —susurra y la boca de Nico está tan _cerca_ —, pero ni siquiera yo llego a ese nivel de subnormalidad.

De repente cae en la cuenta de que las caderas del muchacho caben de maravilla entre sus piernas.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Nico con una ceja en lo alto y la respiración caliente—. Porque mira que te lo he puesto en bandeja en varias ocasiones. —Las pestañas de Nico se ven preciosas cuando agacha la mirada para verle a Percy los labios—. Pero es que eres tan _denso_.

No, si ya él mismo tiene ganas de abofetearse por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

—Si quieres —empieza, resistiendo las ganas de tocar— te compenso.

Nico está sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas y Percy sonríe con cariño. Ah, ahí está el crío inexperto que él conoce.

—Eso estaría bien —contesta, enganchándole los dedos a Percy en la cinturilla de los vaqueros—. Muy, pero que muy bien.

Las manos de Percy se mueven solas y una acaba enrollada en aquel cabello enmarañado. Nico cierra los ojos y entreabre la boca.

—Lo que tú mandes, jefe —le murmura Percy.

Nico sabe dulce y caliente.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahhahahaha. shit.


End file.
